


APPETITE AND JEALOUSY

by elisticka96



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Public Humiliation, Starvation, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisticka96/pseuds/elisticka96
Summary: The door slammed open with a loud bang.Their private little sex closet was suddenly and unexpectedly flooded by a wave of blinding light pouring in from the corridor. Both stopped in fright and whirled to face the intruder.A dark figure stood in front of them in a flood of white light, there was complete silence for a few tense moments.Armitage suddenly felt dizzy and nauseated for a completely different reason than before, and for a moment he really thought he was going to pass out. His partner inhaled sharply with fear."General Hux," said the deep vocoder, which could only belong to one person.No, no, no, no, please NO!"Supreme Leader," he said softly.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	APPETITE AND JEALOUSY

HUX’s POV

Clip - clop, clip - clop, clip - clop.

The sound of clattering heels of black military boots echoed through the long polished corridor in a fast, learned rhythm.

Their owner, General Armitage Hux, walked down the hall on the First Order's flag ship, the Steadfast, with an unusually pleased look on his face. The stormtroopers, which he inadvertently passed by, always stepped out of his way in surprise and obediently saluted. Hux only nodded slightly each time. 

He was just returning from lunch, and only one last meeting awaited him before he could return to the bridge to his superior, General Pryde.

Enric Pryde. How much he hated him. Ever since Ren had transferred almost all of his General powers and privileges to this old and impotent imperial, Armitage had found himself with a vast amount of free time that had been until now quite rare. And as much as his unspoken degradation humiliated, frustrated, and incredibly annoyed him, it came with some positives. For example, the never-ending enormous stress, which had clung to him continuously for several years since Snoke appointed him as a General of the Starkiller Base, had almost completely disappeared. 

This, of course, did not apply to moments he found himself near their new Supreme Leader and his knights. There, the absence of stress and nervousness would certainly soon mean his early, unexpected and very unpleasant death. In those moments, stress served as a tactic of survival, instinct, reflex - call it what you will. 

Hux entered the turbolift, and as the door closed behind him, he sat on the padded seat, crossed his legs in front of him, sighed and impassively watched the display above the door where the floor numbers quickly changed.

He licked his lips with a lazy movement of his tongue and quite unsurprisingly he still could taste a hint of sweet vanilla.

Today's lunch surprised him very nicely. For a long time he did not eat something as sweet, but at the same time as delicious as this dessert. Armitage was no lover of candy, sweets, or Maker forbid chocolate, and he himself could not fully explain what prompted him today to order a dessert for a main course, and then have seconds. _Maybe it was the familiar smell_. Some very old smell of home from the time of early childhood from which people usually remember almost nothing. But no one can forget these childhood smells. Ever. Not even Armitage. 

His mind was filled with the contented buzz of high blood sugar – his stomach was full as well. _Maybe a little bit more than he would have liked_ … Hux grimaced and slightly adjusted his belt, which began to make its presence known uncomfortably sometime in the middle of the second portion. 

All the accumulated energy will come in handy soon. Hux smirked but immediately tried to erase the smile from his face. The elevator reached its destination. Armitage got up quickly, adjusted the cuffs on his uniform, gently wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, stepped out, and continued briskly down the hall.

This floor was located near the landing deck, which was always busy with departing and returning ships, pods, and tie-fighters. The loud noise of engines, squadrons of stormtroopers, and the voices of officers and technicians mingled together, creating a kind of relentless white background noise that poured into distant corridors and corners on this floor.

If you didn't want to be heard, this corridor created an excellent environment.

He walked down the hall toward the main landing deck, but then, unexpectedly, without anyone noticing, turned and entered the inconspicuous grey door to his right, labelled Cleaning Room 118.

He was surrounded by a suffocating darkness and silence. This room was small, lined with high shelves full of various tools, brooms, turned off cleaning droids, and cleaning supplies.

Hux held his breath and waited anxiously for a few seconds.

Then suddenly someone smaller hugged him and pressed their warm lips to his and kissed him deeply and sensually.

"Finally. I thought you weren't coming," a woman's voice whispered softly. Armitage felt her delicate small hand caress his cheek.

“Hmm. Something came up," said Hux, grabbing his female counterpart by her firm, round ass, and they kissed deeply again.

Major Linne Tvardo quickly became Hux's latest hobby and entertainment. She was about the same age as him, and they had known each other since the Academy. In addition, she served under the Commandant himself for several years before being moved right here to Steadfast, where they also happened to meet in an officer's bar a couple weeks ago, and after a few glasses, some inappropriate touches and one very stressful day, they both ended up in exactly this room, where they had together, for Hux, one of the hottest and best sexes in the history of sex ever.

And since that evening, they had started to see each other regularly several times a week.

They both waited for nothing and set to work.

Agile impatient hands unbuckled his belt, and Hux quickly removed both gloves and shoved them carelessly into the pocket of his tunic. For a few seconds, only a rapid breathing and a rustling of clothes could be heard in the dark room. 

There came another, more furious kiss, in which they gritted their teeth together, Armitage slipped one hand into the major's unbuttoned tunic to gently squeeze and massage her breast.

Then their mouths parted after a while and Linne gently bit his lower lip.

"You taste like vanilla," she whispered softly in his ear, then licked his earlobe. Armitage smiled and moaned as a pleasure passed through his body like an electric bolt.

Hux was horny and already hard. One of her hands grabbed his crotch and began stroking him there in a circular motion.

Hux groaned and swiftly stripped of his tunic, which he threw to the ground, then took off his black standard T-shirt and unfastened Linne’s bra with quick, learned movements.

They pressed their naked hot bodies together. His erect, sensitive cock gently poked her to the inside of her thigh as they snuggled, licked, and bit and otherwise teased each other. 

The room felt suddenly suffocating. 

Hux unzipped his fly, pulled it out, and before he could do anything, Linne gently but firmly grabbed his hot cock with her left hand, unzipped her fly with the other, pulled down her panties, and began massaging her clit with the tip of his cock, occasionally reaching down a little to the opening of her vagina to spread the secretion along the entire length of her vulva. As she did so, she moaned softly and, pressing more against her general, continued kissing his sweaty neck while stroking the length of his manly spear.

 _Fuck, this is worth surviving for!_ Raced through Hux's head as he sucked Major Tvardo's erect nipples.

"Get inside me, General," Linne sighed and still standing, she wrapped her left leg around her partner's hips. Hux immediately grabbed the leg below her knee with his right hand and directed the tip of his penis to the opening of her femininity and slowly pushed in. His hot cock slid smoothly into Linne, who moaned and kissed Hux again with animal passion. 

They just stood there for a moment, united, panting loudly before their hips began to move in rhythmic dance.

The edge of one shelf dug slightly into Linne's back with each thrust, slowly but surely creating a small bruise - one of many. But the Major felt nothing but pure pleasure. 

Armitage kept his face pressed against Linne's neck with his left hand wrapped tightly around her waist, both moaning loudly with each movement of his hips. Bare flesh slapping against bare flesh. 

Hux felt his climax coming, felt his cock pouring with blood, the heat accumulating in his lower abdomen, the blood draining from his brain, leaving him dizzy - it was coming, his strokes speeding up and losing their regularity, Linne hugged him even more tightly, sheer pleasure replaced the previous arousal, _and just a moment, just a—_

The door slammed open with a loud bang. 

Their private little sex closet was suddenly and unexpectedly flooded by a wave of blinding light pouring in from the corridor. Both stopped in fright and whirled to face the intruder. 

A dark figure stood in front of them in a flood of white light, there was complete silence for a few tense moments. 

Armitage suddenly felt dizzy and nauseated for a completely different reason than before, and for a moment he really thought he was going to pass out. His partner inhaled sharply with fear. 

"General Hux," said the deep vocoder, which could only belong to one person.

_No, no, no, no, please NO!_

"Supreme Leader," he said softly. For a moment he felt completely frozen, and so was Major Tvardo.

With a sudden jerk, General Hux released the Major's leg, pulled his cock out quickly and discreetly tucked it back into his standard black boxers, zipped up his fly. Linne did the same, then bent down to pick up her tunic lying on the ground and clutched it to her chest to cover her bare breasts.

Armitage took a step back from Major Tvardo and then turned to face his superior. He quickly smoothed his sweat-soaked hair as he felt it stick to his forehead and stood in a parade rest. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, his face covered in cold sweat, and he could feel a pulsating rock stuck in his throat. 

At that moment, he noticed that all the Knights of Ren were standing behind the Supreme Leader. 

_Fuck! This cannot be possibly even worse!_

The black, helmeted figure turned slowly toward Linne. 

"Major Tvardo, you will report immediately to your superior officer, who will inform you about your punishment. Dismissed!” snapped the Supreme Leader.

"Yes sir."

Linne saluted quickly and red-faced and half-naked ran past the knights, down the hall toward the turbolift, her tousled blond hair bouncing on her bare back. She disappeared around the corner.

"S- Supreme Leader, I -" stammered Hux, but before he could say any more, he was abruptly thrown onto the icy dark floor of the corridor with an invisible force, where he landed hard and painfully on his side. The sudden blow took his breath away and his head hit the ground, which made keeping his lunch in his stomach a challenge. 

As he rolled onto his back with a low groan and looked up, the Knights of Ren circled him like wolves, with their master standing directly in front of him. 

Hux remained lying on the floor, swallowed dry, and was absolutely sure that he heard one of the knight chuckle softly. 

Kylo Ren took a step forward.

The silence that followed was utterly deafening.

Ren lifted one leg and pressed it gently against Hux's chest, effectively pinning him to the ground, sprawled and exposed, like some kind of exotic insect. The heel of his mud-soaked shoe dug lightly into his soft belly.

Hux swallowed the vomit, which shot into his throat and quietly looked up at his superior with a slightly frightened but courageous expression. 

"Someone's appetite has returned," Ren said softly.

The knights laughed out loud as if on command.

Hux was silent.

The Supreme Leader squatted in front of Hux, who was still lying and breathing fast, and tickled his chin with one big finger. The lying man blushed even more, if possible.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, it seems," there was something dangerous in his voice. 

Armitage slapped his hand away angrily. The knights laughed loudly again.

Ren's hand landed on his bare, pale belly, where he patted him lightly before suddenly getting up quickly and towering again wordlessly over his humiliated, half-naked general.

Armitage frowned in confusion and opened his mouth to say something in his defence, but Ren was quicker.

"You will start exercising. Every day you will report to the gym No. 28 at exactly 0500 standard time to train and work out for at least two hours," he announced, and then, with the toe of the same dirty shoe, poked Hux’s slender arm.

"Obviously you have a lot of energy that should be used for the good of the First Order and not for your carnal pleasure."

Hux blinked in confusion, but his conditioning clicked in him, and he said quietly, "Yes, Supreme Leader." 

Although he couldn't see his face, he was pretty sure Ren grinned maliciously.

"I'm putting you in charge of his training, Ushar."

"Yes, Master," replied one of the knights, and Hux turned quickly to see which one spoke, but they all looked the same, and neither moved. 

"And a new diet will be compiled for you, corresponding to your energetic expenditure. Lately, you’ve acquired quite a sweet tooth," announced dryly deep voice of the vocoder, with Ren staring pointedly at his stomach. Then a couple of knights chuckled again, and Hux, ashamed as never before, exploded.

"You can't do this! Punish me, write me up, suspend me, give me extra work, send me on some boring unimportant mission, but you have no right to decide anything about my body and health! Or how much, or what I eat, I drink, or how often I take a shit!” Armitage shouted, spit flying from his mouth. "Supreme Leader," he added venomously after a moment.

There was complete silence in the hallway again. But this time something else, dangerous and suffocating, hung in the air. 

General Hux and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren glared at each other.

The helmeted dark figure looked up at one of his knights and firmly but calmly ordered:

"And I want him castrated."

Hux's heart dropped to his stomach and he became dizzy again. A kind of static noise filled his head. He thought that he would vomit, here and now. He was drenched in cold sweat.

"No!" He shouted as one of the knights grabbed his arm and lifted him to his unstable legs. Armitage tried to pull himself out of the other man's grip in his panic, but at that moment the other knights also grabbed him.

"No! You can't do that!” Hux shouted, a hysterical tinge in his voice.

But Kylo Ren turned without another word and continued on his way toward the hangar. 

"Supreme Leader! Ren! That — you can't!” Hux shouted, writhing in the grip of several black- clad men. 

But the dark figure of the Supreme Leader continued to walk silently down the illuminated corridor without a single look back.

"Help! Let me go! I do not want it!” Armitage shouted, utterly frightened and enraged, still trying to fight the knights, who twisted his arms behind his back and grabbed him by the back of the neck, a broad palm in a stinking glove covering his mouth. 

"Shh. Calm down, Hux. It will be just a small surgery and then you will feel better, all those urges will disappear," whispered one of the knights with a hint of amusement in his voice. "You will be much calmer." 

Hux screamed, muffled by the hand covering his mouth. His panic filled and desperate eyes jumped from one helmet to another, trying to find some mercy.

"It won't even hurt, we'll put you to sleep, we're not _that_ cruel," another knight whispered, and Hux growled, yanking and fighting as hard as he could. But he didn't stand a chance to escape from their grasp, and after a few minutes of unsuccessful fighting, he was completely exhausted. They had him over a barrel.

The first sob escaped his throat completely unexpected, intensified by frustration, fear, and utter helplessness. 

"Let's go, General. The sooner it will be over, the better."

The hand holding his neck from behind stroked his head gently. Which only provoked another, louder sob.

A couple of knights laughed again, and then they all headed for the turbolift, pulling the opposing and muffled screaming general with them. 

For all the onlookers, it must have been truly an unprecedented sight.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Ren's POV


End file.
